


Merry XXXmas

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Christmas, Doctor Kinkade, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Glitter Beefs, Kinkashi, Lingerie, M/M, Making Up, Smut, Stripper Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Maybe it was the new Ariana Grande music video, or maybe it was because Shiro had just marathoned all three Mean Girls movies. Maybe it was just the holiday spirit that brought him to buy santa-themed lingerie and a santa dress identical to Lindsay Lohan’s, but whatever it was, he didn’t have an ounce of buyer’s remorse.Kinkade wasn’t too into the holidays. The holidays meant a lot more traffic at work and Shiro knew that there were a lot more suicides this time of year. Kinkade’s empathy made him a fantastic resident, but it also took a toll on him now and then. Shiro did his best to ease the burden - welcoming him home with a mug of hot chocolate, letting him vent as much as he needed - but he knew that all the Christmas cheer in the world couldn’t make Kinkade’s day at work easier.He started with one mission - to deck the halls to the absolute max.





	Merry XXXmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).



> Yooo so I wrote this as a lil christmas gift for buffshiro for all the unnecessary shit they get and also bc i don't have the artistic skill to draw them a card lol but after s8e7 I HOPE WE CAN ALL ENJOY THIS MAN KINKADE

Maybe it was the new Ariana Grande music video, or maybe it was because Shiro had just marathoned all three Mean Girls movies. Maybe it was just the holiday spirit that brought him to buy santa-themed lingerie and a santa dress identical to Lindsay Lohan’s, but whatever it was, he didn’t have an ounce of buyer’s remorse.

Kinkade wasn’t too into the holidays. The holidays meant a lot more traffic at work and Shiro knew that there were a lot more suicides this time of year. Kinkade’s empathy made him a fantastic resident, but it also took a toll on him now and then. Shiro did his best to ease the burden - welcoming him home with a mug of hot chocolate, letting him vent as much as he needed - but he knew that all the Christmas cheer in the world couldn’t make Kinkade’s day at work easier.

He started with one mission - to deck the halls to the absolute max. He put up the Christmas tree and got it fully decorated when Kinkade came home from work halfway through December. The next week, Kinkade came home to mistletoe over every doorway and tinsel strewn around their living room. Soon, Shiro started placing the various gifts he’d saved up for him under the tree and by December 23rd, Kinkade had placed his own pile underneath too.

Shiro bought the outfit on Christmas Eve. Kinkade would be working late - the price to pay for taking Christmas day off - and Shiro was determined to put him a good mood when he came back. Red thigh high stockings with garters that attached to sheer red underwear. It left practically nothing to the imagination. As much as Shiro liked to show off what he had, he was also a stripper at heart. He needed something to take off, something to reveal. That’s when he saw the santa dress in a Macy’s display window.

“For someone special?” The teenage girl running the register had asked. Shiro just laughed and nodded his head. It wasn’t a lie. Even if he was wearing it, he  _was_  doing it for someone special. Technically.

So Christmas Eve, he strung fairy lights around the living room, lit up the tree, then went to work on the bedroom. Changing the sheets and making the bed was the starting point, then came the cinnamon holiday candles he’d bought for Thanksgiving and completely forgot about. In hindsight, he should’ve bought the kind for a little wax play, but they helped set the mood nonetheless. He wasn’t sure how good it’d actually be, but he  _did_  find cranberry lube. Who says the holidays can’t be kinky?

He just finished lighting them all when he heard the front door open, his heart thumping at the sound of Kinkade setting his bag down and kicking his shoes off.

“You’re home!” Shiro beamed, dressed all up in the santa dress, complete with the lingerie underneath as he walked out into the living room. “How was wo-”

“Not now, Baby.” Kinkade sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He glanced up at him and Shiro watched his shoulders slump. “Oh.”

“I um… I thought I might cheer you up a bit for working on Christmas Eve and all.” Shiro swallowed, shifting from foot to foot. “You okay?”

Kinkade just shrugged and headed for the kitchen, Shiro’s heart sinking to his stomach. He knew how tough work was on him this time of year, but couldn’t he see how much work Shiro was putting in just to make the holiday seem nice? It was like Kinkade didn’t even notice what he was wearing. It was  _impossible_  not to notice.

“Do you want me to make you anything? Did you eat?” Shiro asked, following him into the kitchen.

Kinkade shrugged again.

“Ryan.” He sighed. “We don’t have to have sex if you don’t feel like it, but you could at least acknowledge me?”

“Hi Takashi.” He said, deadpan as he poured a glass of water.

“You don’t have to be mean.” Shiro mumbled, staring down at his feet. He’d put his best effort into tonight. He was freshly waxed, all dressed up, with the bedroom decorated just for Kinkade. It was like he was annoyed at him for trying to be a good boyfriend. “We talked about this.”

“About what?”

“About you taking out your shit at work on me.” Shiro mumbled, leaning against the doorframe. “You know I picked up a lot of extra shifts at the club this week just to make sure I had the money for your gifts. I spent all day today trying to make things nice for you.” He saw Kinkade’s expression soften a bit at that, but it didn’t make him feel much better. He’d expected to be ravaged when Kinkade got home, but now he just wanted to throw his sweatpants on and go to town on the Christmas cookies he’d spent all of yesterday making.

“Takashi.” Kinkade grimaced. “You know I’m just-”

“You’re just stressed and overworked and sad because holidays are tough at the hospital, but that doesn’t mean you have to be shitty to me. I’m just as happy to curl up on the couch with you as I am to let you fuck me. I just want you to be nice.”

Kinkade set his glass down and took a deep breath, rubbing at his temples for a moment before giving in and walking up to Shiro, planting a sweet kiss just below his ear. “I’m sorry. Today was harder than most and I just… I don’t feel so great, but maybe I could use some cheering up. I didn’t mean to be so grumpy, it’s just… It was tough today, Baby. Really, really tough.”

“I’m sorry.” Shiro sighed, reaching out to stroke his hand down Kinkade’s arm. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. Are you?”

“You out of your mood?”

“Yeah.” Kinkade laughed a little. “I am.”

“So are you gonna check me out in this outfit or what?”

“It is pretty awesome.” Kinkade smiled, backing up a few steps to look at him and framing his fingers in a rectangle to look through - always the film nerd. “Don’t tell me you put a bow on your dick underneath that.”

“It’s a  _ribbon_.”

“What’s the difference?”

“It’s silk!” Shiro threw his hands up. “Are you gonna unwrap me, or am I gonna have to sit under the tree with everything else?”

“You’re ridiculous.” Kinkade chuckled, walking back up to give him a kiss - short and sweet, but soft enough that Shiro leaned right into it.

“It’s not right to open gifts before Christmas you know.”

“Maybe I’ve been naughty this year.”

“Don’t steal my lines.” Shiro teased, pressing up against him and turning his head. He knew all of Kinkade’s weaknesses and a few neck kisses would have him ready to go in seconds. He let Kinkade wrap his arms around his waist and dragged his mouth down his jugular, pressing a few soft kisses to the dark skin before parting his lips to suck a mark onto it. “You know those scrubs can never hide anything.” He smiled, pressing his thigh between Kinkade’s legs to give him a little friction. Hard already.

“You say that like you don’t 100% have a boner under that skirt.”

“Up to you to prove it.”

Kinkade rolled his eyes and walked past him, pinching his ass on the way as he headed for the bedroom. “You coming?”

“Not yet.”

“One more double entendre Shiro and I’m withholding orgasms.”

“Don’t be mean. It’s Christmas.” Shiro pouted as he followed him into the bedroom, watching as Kinkade stopped to observe everything he’d set up. “Do you like it?”

“You did all this?”

“Of course I did.” Shiro said, wrapping his arms around Kinkade’s waist from behind and squeezing as he propped his chin up on his shoulder. “You had to spend Christmas Eve working. I figured you deserved something nice to come home to.”

“I’m sorry for being such a dick when I walked in.” Kinkade’s shoulders slumped. “You don’t deserve all that.”

“Make it up to me.” Shiro grinned, nuzzling his nose against Kinkade’s neck before stepping around him, backing up towards the bed. “Come here.”

“Look at you, taking the lead for once.” Kinkade said as he walked up, placing his hands on Shiro’s shoulders to ease him down, laying him out with his legs hanging off the bed. “Let’s see what you’re hiding from me.” He murmured as he eased up the skirt, revealing Shiro’s flushed cock strained against the sheer red fabric, a red ribbon tied in a bow around the base. “Mm, so hard for me already, aren’t you?” He smirked as he covered the bulge with his hand, squeezing.

“Ryan.” Shiro whimpered. “No teasing on Christmas.”

“Maybe if you’re extra good, I’ll give you what you want.” Kinkade said, his free hand sliding down Shiro’s thigh, snapping the band of the tights when his fingertips reached the material. “Shirt off. You’re getting spoiled tonight.”

Shiro pulled the material up and off his chest in a flash, gasping when Kinkade surged down to take one nipple in his mouth, one hand working and massaging his cock through the thin material of his panties as his tongue swirled around the sensitive part of his chest. “ _Ryaaaan_ .” He whined, gasping when Kinkade nibbled. “Don’t, you know I’m- ah!  _Sensitive there_.” He shut his eyes as Kinkade traveled his mouth up to suck on his neck. “Can you please just fuck me?”

“I think it might hurt a little if I just pushed in right now, Hon.”

“You know what I meeeaaan.” He pouted, turning his head to give Kinkade better access to hickey territory. “Ryan, please?” Shiro asked as he rolled his hips against his hand. “At least get me naked. I only put this on, so you could take it off me in the first place.”

“You’re so impatient.” Ryan laughed, finally curling his fingers around the waistband of the panties to tug them down his thighs. He peeled the tights off, taking the garters with them, and tossed it all in a bundle on the floor as he spread Shiro’s legs wide for him to see.

“Are you gonna do something now?” Shiro pouted. “My dick hurts.”

“You’re so whiney.” Kinkade smiled before leaning in to drag his tongue around Shiro’s entrance, lapping at the taught muscle as Shiro twitched. “Your dick might hurt because you tied a tight ass ribbon around it.” He said before giving his cock one quick suck, sinking down all the way to the ribbon and, swallowing around him before pulling right off him again with a pop.

“Give a guy some fucking warning.” Shiro whimpered, hooking his legs over Kinkade’s shoulders. “Prep me?”

“Earn it.” Kinkade said against him, his hands on Shiro’s thighs as he leaned down again and licked in purposeful motions around the puckered entrance, teasing him and warming him up at the same time.

“Ryan, please?” Shiro begged, the ribbon not helping his neglected erection situation. “Please, I wanna feel you touch me. I want you to fuck me and I’ll be so fucking good for you tonight, just don’t tease me too much. I’ll be so fucking good.”

Ryan lifted his head and mouthed a line up Shiro’s cock, earning a cry of surprise, but it still wasn’t nearly enough stimulation. Shiro was dressed now in nothing but the ribbon and the Santa skirt now, the fabric bunched up at his abdomen.

“It’s not fair when you only eat my ass for two seconds.”

“Thought you were gonna be good for me, Takashi.” Ryan laughed a little, dipping his tongue into Shiro’s slit just to torture him before he nudged shiro’s legs off his shoulders. “Get comfy. I’ll get the lube.”

“Tease.” Shiro sighed. “Didn’t you say I was getting spoiled tonight?” He asked as he resettled himself on the middle of the bed, lying back against the pillows with his thighs parted, cock flushed against his stomach as Kinkade took the cranberry lube from the nightstand.

“I’m getting there.”

“You still have  _all_ your clothes on.”

Kinkade turned to him and raised his eyebrows, keeping his eyes on Shiro’s as he tossed him the lube and peeled slowly out of the green plastic shirt, dropping it to the floor.

“You’re tensing your abs.” Shiro frowned. “That’s cheating.”

“I’ve kind of lost my rhythm since I quit the club.” Kinkade chuckled as he pushed down the pants of his scrubs and stepped out, leaving only a tight pair of boxer briefs on that clung to his hips as he crawled back onto the bed, taking the lube and popping the cap. “Is your dick my present?”

“One of many. Thought I’d dress it up.”

“Cute.” Kinkade smirked, coating his fingers in the lube before rolling over to settle between Shiro’s legs, laid down on his stomach for easy access.

“What are you-” Shiro shut his mouth when Kinkade leaned forward and mouthed at the head of his cock, biting his lip hard to try and stop his hips from twitching upwards. Kinkade gave his tip one slow suck then sank down further on him at the same time the wet tip of his index finger snuck up to enter him - slow and careful as always, even when they were having a kinkier night than usual. “Ryan!” He gasped, feeling a second finger enter and Kinkade pulsed them against his prostate, swallowing around his cock as he worked his fingers back and forth.  “ _Fuck_ , Jesus Christ you never give blowjobs.” He pressed his heel into Kinkade’s back and groaned, sliding his hand down to grip Kinkade’s hair. “Don’t stop.”

Kinkade kept his mouth occupied until Shiro was fully prepped, pulling up for a moment while he worked off his underwear, kicking it to the floor with Shiro’s lingerie as he reached for the lube one more time. “You ready to take me, Baby?”

Shiro just gave a weak nod and watched as Kinkade slicked himself up. The sight of it every time made his knees weak. It was the biggest he’d ever taken by far and Shiro had taken some  _big_  cock in his day. Especially at the club. He spread his thighs, preparing mentally for what Kinkade was about to do to him when Kinkade turned away and walked to the nightstand. “Ryannnnnn.” He groaned. “What are you doing now? I’m ready to go over here.”

“You know.” Kinkade smiled, opening up their drawer to pull out his camcorder.

“This is what I get for fucking a film nerd.” Shiro pouted, but his cock twitched at the sight of the camera. As much as Kinkade liked filming him, Shiro loved  _being_  filmed. It was the exhibitionist in him that sometimes made stripping so enjoyable and the camera added that extra little edge to sex. The risk of creating something that could be possibly found by someone, but the safety of knowing no one actually would.

Kinkade flicked open the lense cap and held the camera up as he pressed the record button. “Hey you.” He grinned and Shiro rolled his eyes a little. Kinkade could be such a dork and he usually put on a bit of stoicism when they got hot and heavy in the bedroom, but when that camera came out, so did the film nerd in him. “Show me something for the camera, Baby.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Shiro sighed, but he ran his hand down to his cock anyways, slowly untying the ribbon and tossing it to the side before purring in relief as he stroked himself for Kinkade. “Come over here.”

Kinkade sauntered up to the bed and Shiro reached over to wrap his fingers around his cock, stroking it and licking his lips at how slick it was from the lube.

“You gonna put that inside me?” Shiro asked, looking up at him and into the camera through his lashes. “Think you can fuck me with this, Daddy?” He heard Kinkade make a noise in the back of his throat and laughed. “You’re so weak for that kink.”

“I’m weak for  _you_.” Kinkade said with a roll of his eyes, setting the camera on the nightstand and angling it towards them before pouncing, pinning Shiro down by his wrists as he rolled their hips together and pressing his lips to Shiro’s.

It was one of Shiro’s favorite parts of sex with Kinkade. They both liked things rough and dirty, but Kinkade was a dork and couldn’t help those moments where he broke his facade. The love came through in the tenderness of the kiss and Shiro’s heart swelled with it, parting his lips for Kinkade’s tongue and kissing him back with just as much affection before parting. “Baby, I love you and I love that you love working me up and turning me on, but if you don’t put your dick in me right now, I’m gonna have a stroke and make the girls at the club sue you for malpractice.”

“That make you my patient?” Kinkade grinned as he reached down to angle himself properly, just barely pressing the tip against his hole, already so open and wanting. 

“Don’t make me call you Daddy again. You’ll cum too soon and we both know it.”

“Don’t be mean.” Kinkade pouted, but gave in and started to ease himself inside.

Shiro preened at the sensation and wrapped his arms around Kinkade’s neck. “ _Fuck_ , thank you.”

“No pain?”

“No pain, Baby.” Shiro smiled, turning his head to kiss Kinkade’s cheek - a sweet little gesture to remind Kinkade this wasn’t  _just_  sex. “You can move.”

“Someone’s confiden-”

Shiro dug his heel into Kinkade’s ass and pressed their foreheads together. “ _Move_.”

Kinkade took the challenge and snapped his hips, forcing a cry from Shiro’s lips as he started to rock back and forth, warming him up just a little more before he took one of Shiro’s wrists and pinned it above his head.

“Ryan!” Shiro gasped. “ _Fuck_ , that’s so fucking good, keep fucking me just like that.”

Ryan stilled his hips and rolled.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you.”

“You love it.” Kinkade laughed.

“I really doooon’t.” Shiro whined. “Ryan please?” He begged, tilting his head to catch him another kiss - the soft kind that made Kinkade hum against him. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

“You want it like that?”

Shiro nodded. They both knew what kind of sex he was asking for and Kinkade - for once - complied. He pulled out for a brief moment and let shiro roll onto his side, Kinkade spooning up behind him and hitching one of Shiro’s legs up to push back in before reaching that same hand around. “Oh fuck.” Shiro whimpered, covering his mouth with his hand as Kinkade thrusted into him, his hand wrapping around his cock and stroking it in time with those thrusts. His heart was beating to the rhythm of it and his whole body shivered when he felt Kinkade’s tongue roll over the outer shell of his ear.

“I got you, Baby.” Kinkade murmured, pressing his lips to Shiro’s neck. “You feel good?”

“So good.” Shiro panted. “Ryan.”

“Love taking you like this.” He mumbled against his skin. “Love seeing you so satisfied, Baby.”

“You say shit like that, but you’re always teasing.” Shiro whined, pushing back against him for more.

Kinkade picked the pace up a little bit more for him and Shiro’s eyes rolled back.

Shiro squirmed at his touch, feeling his skin heat as Kinkade worked in and out. He loved this angle. It always hit his spot just right, never too overstimulating, just the right amount to build him to orgasm, but what really had him close was Kinkade’s mouth. The way he was nibbling on his neck, his ear, making him feel so full and loved had him ready to burst. Since Kinkade’s work schedule had picked up, they hadn’t had as much time for sex. He couldn’t hold out as long as he used to and every thrust of Kinkade’s hips had him closer and closer to ruining their comforter.

“You gonna cum for me, Baby?”

“Yes.” Shiro whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as he rocked his hips back and forth, torn between pressing up into Kinkade’s hand and pressing back against his cock.

“Show me how good you feel.”

Shiro didn’t need much encouragement to gasp and spill right into his hand, his thighs trembling as Kinkade fucked him through it, fast and hard as he stroked him to ensure his orgasm was intense and  _God_ , it had been too long since Shiro had cum like that. He opened his mouth to offer a blowjob, something to finish him off when Kinkade grunted and buried himself deep, cumming with a few short thrusts before relaxing behind him. “Wow.”

“Yeah.” Kinkade sighed, pulling out and taking a deep breath before hopping up to get something to clean up with. “You’re gonna kill me one day.”

Shiro stayed put, not wanting to roll over and create more of a mess on the bed, but Kinkade came out after a minute with a damp cloth, wiping him down with a few sweet kisses to his lips. “Stay here, Baby.” He said, pressing one more kiss to Shiro’s forehead before tossing the washcloth in the hamper and leaving the room.

Shiro stretched out on the bed and waited, warm and content as he reached over and shut off the camera. He couldn’t remember the last time he was sore like this.

Kinkade reentered the room after a few minutes with a cup of hot chocolate and two of Shiro’s Christmas cookies on a napkin, setting it all on the nightstand before opening up their dresser to find Shiro’s favorite gray sweats.

“What’re you up to?” Shiro smiled.

“It’s Christmas.” He shrugged, pulling the sweatpants on and walking around to slide into his side of the bed. “You love hot chocolate, you made some bomb cookies, and you love snuggling up while you’re all naked so…” Kinkade pulled the covers up over them and reached over him to grab the TV remote from next to Shiro’s cocoa. “Wanna cuddle and watch the Grinch?”

“You’re such a softie.” Shiro grinned, scootching over and tucking himself under Kinkade’s arm, resting his head on his chest as he looked for the movie. “Thanks for spending some time with me tonight.”

“Well, I shouldn’t have gone so long without giving you some attention.” Kinkade said, running his hand through Shiro’s hair and dipping down to press one more kiss to the tip of his nose, both of them coming away smiling. “Merry Christmas, Shiro.”

“Don’t make me be cheesy.” Shiro pouted, giving him a squeeze as he settled in to watch the movie. “I’m glad we get to have Christmas together.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Respect Kinkade 2018


End file.
